


Long Night

by cowboykylux



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Impact Play, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Public Display of Affection, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Behave.” He mutters under his breath, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, glaring at you.“No.” You grin.His frown twitches. So does his cock.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Long Night

You’re at a house party, one of Flip’s friends at the station. It’s perfectly respectable, a lovely dinner party which you contributed a delicious dessert. Everyone had moved to the living room now, were indulging in drink and drugs, indulging in one another. The lights are turned low, music is playing loud, and you’re on Flip’s lap, his hands tight on your middle.

The other husbands of the other wives keep looking at you, and Flip doesn’t like it one fucking bit, doesn’t like how they’re eyeing you. It doesn’t help that you’re dressed so nice, a dress too short and with straps too thin, your platform heels and stockings elongating your legs.

You’re on his lap, and every so often you roll your hips to the beat of the music, moaning around a strawberry that’s been dipped in chocolate as you bite into it, and Flip has to clench his jaw, because he _knows_ what you’re doing.

“Behave.” He mutters under his breath, taking a deep drag of his cigarette, glaring at you.

It’s a game you both play, who can get the other to crack first, who can get the other to snap. Flip’s pretty fuckin’ close, pretty close to snapping. You turn to him and loop your arms around his neck, hands smoothing across his shoulders as you pluck the cigarette out of his mouth and kiss him, suck down the smoke he breathes out.

“No.” You grin.

His frown twitches.

So does his cock.

You can feel it, and you only smile wider.

“I mean it ketsl,” He warns, pinching your cheeks in his big fucking hand, pouting your lips from the force of it. “Ease up, or I’m going to do something drastic.”

“Mmm, but I like when you’re drastic.” You lick hot and thick against his palm, eyes looking up at him through your thick lashes as you say lowly, “I like when you use your big muscles on me.”

“Say your goodbyes, we’re going.” Flip stands up then, taking you with him.

He doesn’t let go of you, not until you get to the car, and then when you’re in the passenger seat, he still doesn’t take a hand off of you. He’s quiet the whole way home, and you’re practically bouncing with anticipation.

He doesn’t even let go of you when he parks in the driveway. He hoists you up over his shoulder, smacks your ass hard before unlocking the front door, pushing it open and kicking it closed with his cowboy boots. You’re laughing, eager and excited, and his cock is so hard he’s almost angry about it, desperate for you. 

“I’ve had it with your attitude, honey-bunny.” He says, mostly posturing, filling the air as he takes you up the steps, smacks your ass again.

“What are you gonna do, tie me up?” You ask with faux-innocence, you sexy little mix, clever girl.

He dumps you on the mattress, turns away from you and takes his hands off of you just for a moment so he can rummage in the dresser for the red ropes he likes best.

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do, whore.” He pulls them out of the dresser, snaps them in his hand, does it again. You’re wide eyed and excited, biting your lip, hands already tugging your clothes away before he can say, “Strip.”

As soon as you’re naked, he sets to work. Thankfully, you don’t make this part difficult for him, otherwise he’d probably have to fucking blindfold and gag you, and he loves seeing your pretty face, loves hearing your gorgeous voice. No, you lay nice and still for him as he winds the rope in diamonds around your body. He ties knots where knots need to go, loops it around your breasts the way it has to so you’ll be secure, comfortable.

You’re already moaning, already squirming, because the rope goes between your legs, splits and digs into the inner crease of your thigh right where your pussy is begging for attention. You try and press your thighs together to give you some release, but he only yanks on the rope and you moan loud, and you get the memo to stay still.

Once the full body harness is done up, Flip leans back and admires his work. Your curves are accentuated with the knots and diamond shapes of how the ropes wind around you, your tits each outlined, your pussy nice and free for him.

“Your ass is so soft,” He smokes his cigarette as you roll yourself over onto your front so he can check the ties and knots against your back. He doesn’t have plans for you being on your back tonight, not yet anyway. But he wants to check, and he can’t help but stare at how soft you are. “Imagine how pretty it’ll look with my hand print on it.”

You only moan in response, your hips already moving, already seeking something – friction, tension, pleasure-pain, anything. Flip takes his clothes off then, wanting to be naked with you, wanting to feel your skin on his.

“Count.” He grunts, watching as your back moves and rolls, hips swaying, thighs shaking from anticipation.

He rubs one of your ass cheeks with a palm, before cracking down on it _hard,_ hard enough to shove you forward a little.

“One – oh fuck,” You moan, and he does it again, hits you hard, slaps your ass so hard that he can see the ripple of it all the way up your back. You suck spit back into your mouth from where it’s trying to drip out of you, voice breathy and high when you moan, “Flip!”

He makes you count for all of them, no real number in mind. You’re so good, and he tells you, tells you how good of a girl you are for him when you count. He doesn’t stop until you’re starting to get little welts where his fingers were, until he can see them. You shout out every time, hiccup moans into the pillow where your face is shoved.

“Does it sting?” Flip asks, bending over your body, murmuring in your ear.

“Uhhuh, but I – I can take more, give me more.” You’re nodding, even as you’re already slurring your words from the pleasure. There’s a big wet spot on the pillow where you’re drooling, and Flip knows you want to be fucked soon, he’ll fuck you soon.

For now, he smooths a hand over your ass, rubs it gently, trying to soothe the angry skin there.

“Oh I’ll give you something alright.” He mutters, smoke pouring out of his mouth.

He leaves for a minute, grabs a glass of ice from the kitchen as fast as he can, coming back through the door with his cock hard in his other hand. Your knees are shifting on the mattress, your body wrapped up in rope so beautifully for him. He sets the glass down, grabs the rope that’s wound around your inner thigh and pulls hard, drags your body closer to him.

“You’re so hot ketsl, let me cool you down.” He says, his voice deep deep deep as he grabs an ice cube from the glass.

“Flip!” You gasp, as he rubs one against your pussy.

Your knees are spread, and your cunt is so slippery as it is, he has no issue sliding it between your folds. Your body is so hot that it melts the ice immediately, the little cube not standing a chance. He grabs another one, makes trails over your ass, calming it, stinging it in an altogether different type of way.

The stimulation is too much for you to be still, and your whole body shudders and moves, but he can’t have that, can’t have that at all.

“You keep squirming like this I’m going to have to cuff you.” He says, taking another cube of ice and dropping it onto the dip of your lower back.

“Yes, please, please – !” You immediately whine, and Flip smirks, glad to see that you’re in the mood.

“Beautiful fucking slut, fuck I love you.” He kisses the spot in between your shoulder blades, leaving you for a moment to grab the hogtie, letting the ice melt against your back, letting the icy water drip down your sides.

It’s a special bit of bondage, the hog tie. A steel ring with four leather straps that have hooks on the end. The hooks connect to leather cuffs, and he grabs them all from the dresser. He comes back to you, manhandles you how he likes on the bed, and you go easily, happily.

“Hands, now.” He orders, in his commanding tone that makes you moan.

And you do moan, and you do give him your hands. He loves the body harness with rope because it leaves your arms and legs free, leaves them free for shit like this. He fastens the cuffs around your wrists, draws them under your body and between your legs, resting on the mattress. He fastens the ankles next, makes sure they’re nice and tight.

He doesn’t want you slipping out of these.

You’re breathing heavy when he pulls your body taut, clipping the hooks of the hogtie onto the rings on the cuffs. Normally he’d have your arms behind your back, but bent like that he can’t fuck you, and god he wants to fuck you.

His cock is so hard it’s a flushed deep red, cut head leaking pre-come all over his thighs. He can ignore it for now, just for these few moments, because he wants to make sure this is done right, doesn’t ever want to hurt you.

“Back okay?” He asks sweetly, gently, as he has your ankles and wrists bound together.

“Yeah, love you.” You turn your head, and he kisses you, kisses you because he’s addicted to the way you taste when you smile like that at him.

“Say it again.” He demands, lining his cock up from behind, sticking just the tip in.

“I love you – oh!” You wail out hard when he plows in with one sharp thrust, one that knocks all the air out of you. “Oh – _Flip_.”

“Again.” He grips your hip with one hand, wraps the other hand tight around your hair.

“I love you honey, fuck me hard.” You beg, “Fuck my pussy hard.”

He’s got you facing towards the big mirror across the room, and with a gentle tug of your head by your hair, he makes you watch yourself, makes you watch yourself get fucked. His cock slams into you, and the whole bed shakes, rattles, creaks.

Your cunt yields to his big cock, and from the way your legs are bent up like this, the way your body is pulled tight like a string, he can get deep, so fucking deep inside your cunt that it makes him sweat. He fucks you rough, knows just how you like it, until your toes are curling in the sheets, your moans harsh and loud and music to his ears.

“You – I – d-don’t stop – please – I – yes!” You beg, losing the ability to form words as his dick punches them out of you. “Y—y—yes – ah!”

He doesn’t ease up, doesn’t slow down. He’s too hopped up, too wound up, wound up from all your teasing. He gives you want you want, because he always does, gives it to you until you’re coming on his cock, coming so loud and hard that your body writhes and tugs against the restraints.

“You’re so fucking spoiled, you know that?” He hasn’t come yet, but that’s okay, he’ll have his turn. It’s easier like this anyway, when you’re pliant and soft, easy.

“Mhm.” You grin, moaning and sighing around his huge cock, as he fucks you through your orgasm.

“Lucky you’re pretty.” He grunts, and you only laugh, because you knew exactly what you were doing, what you were getting yourself into.

You’ve got a long night ahead of you – and you can’t wait.


End file.
